All Time Low
by monocheshaa
Summary: See, Draco didn't just fall in love with a Muggle, oh no. He got the most annoying, sarcastic, adorable, half-dead kid on the face of the planet. [ectodragon]


**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMERRY CHRISTMAS IT'S DECEMBER and I am so behind on Ectober smh**

 **Lmao Danny seems to cuss so much more when nobody else does in the entire fic. Also, I've never written this much Draco before? Like? He's actually a really fun balance to write with sarcastic Muggle Danny? I hope I didn't make him OOC though, agh. And let's pretend ectoplasmic ice doesn't melt.**

 **I blame FallingNarwhals and punkhalfghosts for sucking me into ectodragon hell. Plus, ectodragon prompts on Tumblr. Also, can we take a moment to acknowledge how crappy Cursed Child was? I mean, I guess if it was an _actual book_ I wouldn't be complaining so much, but...do you honestly think Harry, who finally has a family _who loves him even more than he knows_ , would _actually_ denounce his love for his son?**

 **Just...seriously?**

 **Ah, well.**

 **Harry Potter and Danny Phantom don't belong to me.**

 **Enjoy :D**

 **-Cheshire**

* * *

No matter how much Danny thought about how ignorant he was, Draco was quite the opposite.

Draco noticed things; he noticed how Danny would excuse himself on every date. He noticed how Danny would open the door into the train car and glance at him with excited yet weary eyes with those damned shadowy bags under them. He noticed how Danny always had a pouch of salt in his pocket and would throw it over his shoulder whenever Draco did something vaguely magical. He noticed how Danny avoided the topic of his father's "boss" and the mass amount of deaths that were left in Voldemort's wake. He noticed how Danny would slip out of bed for to disappear.

But unlike most of Draco's other flings, Danny would come back. And unlike Draco's other flings, Danny would carefully lift the blanket up, slide next to him, and wrap thin, cold, strong arms around him.

So Draco let it slide.

* * *

He cut the burger in half, Danny raising an eyebrow at him. "Dude. If you're gonna be in America, be a fucking American," he commented.

"And how would you do that, Fenton?"

"Do something your dad would rip you for. Like, drop your napkin on the floor or something."

Draco rolled his eyes and slurped his...'Coke'. "Father would murder me for that," he replied. "Happy?"

His boyfriend sat back, a satisfied smirk curled on his face. "Hap-"

A violent plume of air escaped Danny's lips like he'd just smoked a thick cigar. He slapped his hand over his mouth and shot out of his seat. "I've gotta go to the-"

"Bathroom?" Draco finished.

Danny nodded and sprinted to the men's room.

Draco sighed and leaned back in his seat. He'd tell him about his 'Phantom' business one day.

* * *

Bellatrix snatched his wrist and dragged him into the "throne room", Draco stumbling and composed himself as soon as he saw the awaiting Voldemort. The Dark Lord rose from his cathedra after a brief moment. "Draco," he murmured. "I see you've been having fun with the Muggles."

Draco flinched.

"My Lord, I have been merely studying the half-gho-"

Voldemort slid his chair in and paced the floor, an aura of danger seeping into the room. Draco, like the sensible boy he was, shut up. "It takes a liar to know a liar. So, do tell me..." He stalked to Draco and looked him down with a withering stare. He fought the urge to quiver. "...if I was so merciful as to grant you a sparing glance because of your family's devote loyalty to me, then please explain your 'studies'."

He swallowed. "W-well, my Lord, the half-ghost is...spontaneous. He frequently battles other ghosts on a daily basis, ghosts that don't seem to have the same sustenance as ghosts in the Wizarding World. They're more ethereal, more...solid. It's-"

Voldemort waved him off. "Fine, fine. Before I send you off, Draco, I'd like you to do a favor for me," he said softly. "Bind and capture the half-ghost known as Danny Phantom. I do not see him being a problem in the future...but I like the idea of substantiation."

Any remaining color drained from Draco's face. He struggled for words. "My Lord, I have been watching him long enough to say he is too powe-"

The surrounding Death Eaters straightened.

Voldemort gazed at him with a bored yet morbid look. One wrong move and his followers would viciously eviscerate him, and not even the Malfoy name could save him from disloyalty. "You will bind and capture Danny Phantom," he commanded, "or I'll have you killed for copulating with halfbreeds."

A long silence stretched the tension between them. Draco bowed his head.

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

Danny breathed on the cold glass, fogging it up and drawing a smiley face with his finger. "Hey, babe?"

Draco shuffled with the bags, popping a Licorice Snap in his mouth. "Yeah?"

"You ever think about having a kid?"

Said Licorice Snap nearly choked Draco to death.

"What?"

Danny flushed, drawing his scarf closer to him as a strong gust of wind blew through Hogsmeade. "I mean, I know it's weird to think about, and we've got college and -well, I've got college - and we'd have to make up some excuse for me not being a wizard or anything and I'd have to talk to my parents about moving out here maybe and why I won't be near Amity as much and I - well, I mean, we've been together for two years now and we're seniors - wait, sorry, I'm a senior, you're some weird British title for senior - and we're supposed to think about our lives and it just came across my mi-"

Draco put a finger to Danny's lips. "Can you do me a favor?"

The halfa blinked and nodded.

"Shut up."

Danny grumbled some incoherent curse as his significant other pushed a Chocoball into his mouth. "I've thought about it," Draco admitted. Danny opened his mouth to reply, but Draco quickly shut him down with a "Chew first, Fenton." "Father wants me to carry on the family name, but...if we continue, it might not be that way."

Swallowing, Danny's face suddenly fell. The smiley face disappeared with the chilled air. "Yeah. Yeah, that's a problem."

Draco put an arm around him, kissing his temple softly. "We'll figure it out," he promised. "One day."

The tip of Danny's nose was becoming a bright red from the snow, but the scarlet on his cheeks were something different. "A'ight," Danny murmured, nuzzling his head onto Draco's shoulder. "It's so cold out here, damn."

"It looks like Three Broomsticks isn't too busy. Let's go warm up in there."

"But isn't the only thing they serve there, like, beer?"

"No, it's butterbeer."

"Isn't that alcoholic?"

"No." Draco paused as he opened the door, a rush of hot cinnamon greeting them. "At least, I don't think it is."

Several butterbeers, whiskeys, and a Galleon later, a tipsy Danny giggled the twelfth time in an hour. "We're naming our kid after a constellation. That's final. That's it. Constellation. Star stuff," he drawled. "I'm thinkin' Orion. Tha's...tha's epic."

A debatably tipsy yet sober Draco rolled his eyes. "Alright, but _Sirius._ "

"Dude, that sounds like that wanted criminal your dad keeps yelling 'bout."

"Fine, fine, fine...I dunno any other constellations."

Danny took another swig of...whatever strongass alcoholic wizard drink that was. It probably would've killed a human, at this point. "Well...there's, like...there's Aquarius and Pisces-"

"Sounds like a pincer."

"...there's Taurus-"

"Sounds like that Muggle myth thing."

"There's Cancer - no, that's a disease - there's, uh, Scorpio and Cassiopeia-"

Draco snapped his fingers. "That's it."

Danny raised his eyebrow. "There's this really cool thing called 'specificity', brand new idea, just came out-"

He waved his hands wildly. "No, no, no," Draco snapped, "Scorpio. We're naming the kid Scorpio."

"But I like Cassiopeia," Danny whined. "It's all eloquent 'n stuff."

"It's too long."

"But the end sounds like Leia! Star Wars!"

"I-I have no idea what that is."

Danny raised his hand (including glass) to go on a speech about the grandeur of Star Wars, but Draco shushed him. "A'ight, fine, if it's a girl it's Cassiopeia. But if it's a boy it's Scorpio."

"How 'bout something creative? Like a twist to Scorpio or something. It's all edgy and brooding, give it some creativ'iy," Danny slurred.

Draco's head hit the table. "The hell?"

"Like...like...like Scorponok. No, that's a Transformer. Uh...Scorpius." Danny's face exploded into a wide smile. The glint in his eyes shone. "We're naming him _Scorpius._ And the girl is nicknamed Leia. Tha's final. Tha's final, Draco. Shut up. Stop. Don'-" He shrieked as he fell off his stool, Draco tickling him mercilessly. "The _fuck get off me you-_ "

* * *

He made sure they slept at his mansion tonight. The one night Father let Danny into the manor...knowingly.

He sat up, glancing down at his target. Danny was so peaceful when he was sleeping. So small. So vulnerable.

Draco glanced at the Torah his friend Sam left in his backpack. He was...what did the Muggles call it. _A sinner._

But orders were orders, no matter how much Draco hated them.

* * *

Surrounded by scribbled Language Arts notes and half-done Calculus homework, Danny looked up at Draco like he was the only thing that mattered.

"Here, take this," he whispered. "Put it in your ear."

Draco obliged, putting the...'earbud' in his ear. Music erupted.

 _I, was the knight in shining armor in your movie..._

He felt cold lips meet his cheek. "You're my knight," Danny whispered. "Don't let me down."

* * *

 _I'm letting you down, Danny._

He brandished his wand, quietly moving Danny into a more comfortable position. The halfa shifted, murmuring something under his breath. Draco winced. The few times Danny was able to have a full night's sleep, and he was-

No. Task first, guilt later.

" _Petrificus Totales,_ " he muttered, and Danny's body immediately shot into a tight Body-Binding spell. The halfa's eyes flew open, gasping for air.

" _Silencio!_ " Draco hissed, and Danny struggled in his restraints, panicked and immobilized. Pain crept into Draco's heart as he watched him writhe. "I'm sorry, Danny."

His boyfriend's eyes pleaded with him.

 _Don't do this._

* * *

The Grey Lady drearily floated past him and phased through a couple first years. "Your ghosts are weird," Danny commented, fading back into visibility. Draco smacked him.

"There are people," he said lowly, and Danny feigned disbelief.

"No shit!" he remarked. "Don't worry, I've been learning some stuff with Youngblood. You're the only one who can see me."

Draco sneered at a passing Hufflepuff who was unfortunate enough to stand one moment to long in his path. "That's _such_ a relief," he replied dryly.

"Hey, I could've gone and told the Gryffindor prefect that you prefer nice cotton boxers with my name plastered on your ass, but I'm a nice person."

"It's not - look, that was a moment of passion and-"

Danny laughed and flew ahead, snatching the thickest of Draco's scrolls and shooting off into the Slytherin dormitories. "Go mess with Crabbe and Goyle, I'll bring this up to the room!" he called, disappearing into the wall.

Blaise Zabini peered past Draco's shoulder. "Any reason why those scrolls are flying?"

* * *

The most powerful ghost in the Living Realm, sitting at the mercy of Draco Malfoy's wand.

White flickers of a ring zapped in and out of existence, all of Danny's efforts of transforming in vain. _Dammit, I can't - I can't focus my ghost form-_

Draco put a blindfold over his eyes, and Danny tried to scream with all his might. _The hell were you thinking, trusting a - a fucking - putting your heart and life in the hands of-_

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, Danny."

What, was he _wiggling_ too hard for him?

If only he could see Draco now and slam him into oblivion.

"I'm sorry."

A bang.

" _Noiroscus Reicorlus_."

Suddenly the breathe disintegrated in his lungs, and a strange pulling sensation filled his chest. This felt like the Fenton Ghost Catcher, but it _hurt_. It felt like the Blood Blossoms, like being exorci-

Oh, God.

Oh, _God, no._

 _Draco, don't do this._

 _Please._

 _I'm begging you._

Danny thrashed in his restraints. No, no, _no Draco wasn't going to do this._ Nobody would do this to him and Danny wasn't gonna let his boyfriend be the first.

Oh, fuck that, make it _ex._

He mustered as much power as he could, letting it build as it felt like needles were slowly shredding his skin apart. With an internal war cry, Danny exploded, shattering the Body-Binding spell. Draco stumbled back.

The form of his ghost half jolted back into his body, and suddenly Danny felt whole again. He sucked in as much air as he could, panting heavily; Draco rushed to his side. Danny slapped his hand away. "Don't - _hhhh_ \- don't _touch_ me!"

Hurt flared in Draco's eyes, but Danny felt no remorse. _When - when I get my strength back, I'm gonna fucking_ end him.

Danny staggered off the bed, flashing to Phantom. Draco made no move to stop him.

And so Danny weakly phased out of the manor, dragging himself back to his Portkey down Midrow and collapsing in the middle of the streets of Amity Park.

* * *

"How could you possibly _fail?_ "

Draco flinched as Lucius threw a vase, the jade pieces shattering on the floor. Narcissa threw a shrewd glance at her husband before sharpening her gaze again. "The Dark Lord gave you _one task,_ Draco! _One! Task!_ "

His eyes were low. "I'm sorry, Father."

"No," Lucius snarled, disappointment and anger flourishing in his tone. "You will apologize to our Master and then continue your failed mission. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father."

Draco turned away and scuffled through the hallway, house elves cleaning in his wake. The difference between failure and triumph was that in this failure, Draco was purposeful for it.

* * *

There was a beauty in the work that Hermione Granger could do, when given a good enough case to mask the presence of Phantom...and some bartering on promising not to push around Potter and Weasley for a year. Everyone knew it'd be a couple months, however.

* * *

Tucker hugged his best friend tightly. "Look," he started, "I always thought i'd be giving this talk to Sam-"

Said Sam's head snapped out of her book and shot him a glare.

"-but you can't let this guy bring you down. You're Danny Phantom, for God's sake. Ghost hero! And when not that, you're Danny Fenton, our best friend and one of the most caring guys in the world. Things like this Draco guy? He's just another bad apple. Aaaand that's a crappy analogy, I'm sorry."

Danny chuckled. "'S fine, Tuck. Thanks."

"But you know what I'm getting at, right? Malfoy's just...he's just not the one for you."

A weight of melancholy still hung around the halfa. Tucker looked at Sam. "C'mon, Sam, words of advice...?"

She shut her book closed. "Alright, Draco tried to kill you. He was a cool guy, I met him before, remember? And he ended up backstabbing you. Alright, so did Valerie. Look how you came out of that one. Come out of this one too, alright?"

"Very inspirational," Danny muttered, falling back on a bean chair. "Thanks, MLK."

"I don't do sappy stuff, D."

Danny stretched. "I get what you guys are trying to say-"

Both Tucker and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"-and you've been saying it for the past two weeks. I'm gonna..." He looked out the window. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

They both groaned. " _No,_ we've been saying that you've _gotta move on-_ "

"No, seriously, I'm gonna go talk to him."

"What, and you're gonna disappear for a day to go travel to the Portke-" Danny interrupted Sam by pointing out the window.

"No, I'm gonna go outside and talk to my ex before he freezes to death." And with that, rings transformed him into his ghost self and Danny phased out of FentonWorks.

Tucker sighed heavily, defeated. "I don't even care anymore, man."

Sam fished a strange-looking yellow thing out of the Trader Joe's dried banana chips. "Same."

* * *

Draco looked around, shuddering in the snow. He completely forgot to bring a thick jacket, dammit.

A splitting sound echoed above him and Danny landed in front of him, ice blue eyes...surprisingly icier than normal. Well, that was to be expected.

"Good morning, Fenton," he said.

Danny pursed his lips. "What do you want, Draco?"

 _Ah, straight to the point._ "In your words, 'as cliche as it is'...I would like you to take me back. And I apologize."

Danny eyed him. "If you think I'm desperate enough to take you back in a snap like that, then _boy,_ do you have another thing coming."

He waved him off. "I know. I've - I've done terrible things and I take full responsibility, but if you would hear me out-"

The halfa guffawed.

"Hear me out, Danny. Please."

Cobalt eyes flared into eerie neon green. "It better not be a sob story."

"It isn't. Voldemort - the Dark Lord - I told you about him-"

"I know."

"He ordered me to exorcise you. To bind you. I couldn't - he would've gone after you himself if I didn't, and I just...I had a chance to save you if I pretended to fail. I..."

Danny seemed to struggle between denying and admitting this truth. "You...you could've told me beforehand."

"It wouldn't seem realistic," Draco replied.

"Fucking with my heart isn't realistic," Danny snapped.

He took a step forward. Oh, good, he didn't move away. "I know, and I'm sorry. I wish I could've told you, I wish I could've preserved us, but..." Draco took Danny's hands, feeling him flinch from his touch. "Please just think about it."

Danny stared at his hands in Draco's. Then he looked up.

"Alright."

* * *

"Hey, Draco, I didn't know you were gay."

He jumped, startled. "I'm not-"

Pansy Parkinson held up a half-assed wrapped present, a plain card attached to it with a tag. She tossed it to Draco, and he went to work with fumbling it open. A star map and an ectoplasmic ice sculpture of a dragon lay awaiting in the wrapping.

 _Merry Christmas, Malfoy._ ❤

 _-that Fenton kid_


End file.
